CatDog
|last_aired = |nick_name = CatDog |imdb_id = 0972534 |tv_com_id = 71399 |creator = Peter Hannan}} CatDog is a Nicktoon which aired frpm April 4, 1998 to June 15, 2005. The series was created for Nickelodeon by Peter Hannan. The series depicts the life of conjoined brothers, with one half being a cat and the other a dog. Nickelodeon at first ordered 40 episodes and planned to debut it in fall 1998. Nick produced the series from Burbank, California, United States. The show had average ratings, but it managed to maintain a moderate yet loyal fan base. Towards the end of the series run, a made-for-TV movie was released, titled The Great Parent Mystery. Premise The show follows the adventures of CatDog, a hybrid of a cat and dog with two heads (one at either end of its single body) and no tail or hind legs. Because of their strange condition, CatDog's House seen as in the outskirts in the city of Nearburg. CatDog is often harassed by the Greaser Dogs, a gang of rough thugs, and their neighbor, Winslow, a devious blue mouse. Albie Hecht, Nickelodeon's senior vice president of worldwide productions, said that the creators planned for the show to "really play off of kids' sympathies" by portraying the characters as experiencing "the worst of both worlds". Although Cat and Dog are best friends and brothers, they have very different personalities, similar to The Odd Couple mixed with elements of Laurel & Hardy and Abbott & Costello. Cat is very cultured while Dog is very fun-loving and enjoys chasing garbage trucks, chasing cars, and exploring many things in which Cat does not want to take part. Episode list Characters Cat Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the smarter, more clever and more cunning of the two. He often devises plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. He is the "underdog" of the two. Life has been hard for the both of them, as they have been shunned by society due to their awkward appearance, but Cat always seems to get the short end of the stick in the situations, especially faced with the Greaser Dogs. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he's the more defensive and short tempered of the two. Despite his quirks and spats with Dog, he loves his brother with his whole heart. He cares so deeply that he ends up helping Dog in the end once his guilty conscience gets to him. Cat has a "Crush" on Shriek. In one episode Cat admits his love for Shriek and kisses her after Shriek kisses Dog and tells him she loves him. Cat desires fame and fortune, and tends to go to excessive lengths in order to gain them. He is intelligent and enjoys reading, gardening, and listening to classical music. Cat is somewhat uptight and believes strongly in being polite and neat. He is a stickler for cleanliness and, like most cats, is aquaphobic. He is also obsessed with jet skis, once stating that he would sell his soul for one. Cat is 26 years old. Cat's catchphrase is "TERRIFIC.", said in a negative tone. He usually says this when something bad happens. Dog Dog (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the more happy-go-lucky and more naïve of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. He is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is the typical loyal "dumb dog" and is easily convinced. He will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. Because of his more simple nature, Dog usually is the one who gets the pair into trouble. Not paying attention to Cat's warnings, his actions almost always end up with some severe consequences. Despite this, in many of the episodes, it is shown that Dog is usually the one that is more popular and athletic of the two, such as the episode when Cat and Dog both went back to school to complete Cat's last day of High School. Like Cat, Dog adores his brother and looks up to him no matter how many times Cat steers him into danger. Dog is the typical animal. He is often distracted with chasing shadows and chasing after tennis balls, and loves eating garbage. Much to Cat's dismay, he leaves a mess everywhere he goes. According to the series finale, Dog remembers what their parents were like. Dog's catchphrase is "HI HO DIGGETY.", and he usually says this when he is excited about something. Supporting Characters Winslow Winslow T. Oddfellow (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) lives in CatDog's house in the hole in the wall. Despite his rat-like appearance and behavior, he is actually a mouse. Winslow speaks with a typical Brooklyn accent. Winslow is always full of wisecracks about anything and everything. He's very sneaky and underhanded with CatDog, especially with Cat. Winslow and Cat do not get along at all, because he's always getting Cat in trouble. However, it was eventually revealed that Winslow may be afraid of Cat. Dog, however, doesn't mind Winslow and is friendly with him. Deep down, he has a very big heart and loves CatDog and at some point act as CatDog's conscience and guidance of living in society, but acts out against them because he is jealous of how close they are. When he laughs, he goes "Heh Heh". His catchphrase is "Whatta you, nuts?". Rancid Rabbit Rancid Rabbit (voiced by Billy West) is the stereotypical authority figure and one of the show's main antagonists. He has had job titles like police officer, life guard, prison guard, boss of various businesses, principal, president, mayor, Egyptian Pharaoh, doctor, TV host, contest judge, store and Taco Depot manager, etc.; in one episode, he appears as a principal at a school and, at the end, as a police officer. When Cat asks him about this, he never receives an answer. Rancid hates CatDog and will go out of his way to punish them or force them to work for him, abusing his power to the fullest degree. Rancid takes advantage of CatDog as much as he can by deceiving them into buying his products or pushing them to do his bidding in a job. He does whatever it takes to take their money or benefit himself in any way. He constantly says "Leaping Lumbago" and "What, What, What". Rancid owns a mall called the Mall of Malls (a parody of the Mall Of America), and has a spoiled niece named Rancy. The Greaser Dogs The Greaser Dogs are a street gang consisting of three tough dogs named Cliff, Shriek, and Lube. They serve as the primary antagonists in the show, next to Rancid Rabbit. They act no differently than school playground bullies, picking on anyone either weaker or different than them. They pick on CatDog (mostly Cat), and their only reason seems to be "CatDog's a FREAK!" Their usual nickname for them is "Catbutt," because Dog has Cat for a butt. Dog sometimes gets along with them because he's a canine, as well. They initiated him in the gang in the episode "Full Moon Fever", after he had proven his worth as a "real" dog. Cliff Cliff (real name Clifford) (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the leader of the Greasers. He wears a black leather jacket with a picture of a dead cat on it. He is very short tempered and speaks similarly to Winslow with a Brooklyn accent. In one episode, he got a taste of his own medicine when Eddie was accidentally glued to his jacket, which turned them into "SquirrelDog". Once this happened, Shriek and Lube kicked him out of the Greasers because now he was a "two-headed freak". Cliff learned the pain of being an outcast and what CatDog go through. However, once he was free of Eddie, he returned to his old bullying ways and rejoined the Greasers. In another episode, when he is trapped under a massive weight for several days, he made a solemn vow to never bully anyone (especially CatDog) again should he escape this fate, though it didn't last very long. Later episodes reveal softer sides of Cliff, such as his love for ballet and cashmere. One episode says that he was not an only child; the proof is a niece. Shriek Dubois Shriek, a poodle (voiced by Maria Bamford) The only girl in the Greasers. She is a tiny white Poodle, with a high pitched, squeaky voice with a slight raspy quality to it. Though she's as tough and loyal as the other two, she's very emotional romantically and has a secret crush on Dog, though he never appears to notice. Shriek will not hit Dog, she'll only hit Cat. She came from a rich family, but she didn't like the posh life, and so she left home and became a Greaser. Lube Lube (real name Ignatius) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) A Hound dog, and the slowest and sweetest one of the group. He'll forget what he's saying and slur his speech. He's the most loyal of the three Greasers. Despite his dull wit, like his parents, Lube has lots of musical talent and can sing very well. It is important to note a character design modification that occurred after the first episode; in the premiere episode "Dog Gone", Lube appeared with black dot eyes and long brown hair that extended down to his nose. In subsequent episodes, his appearance was changed and remained that way until the end of the series. In one episode he rolls up his right trouser and takes off a wooden leg. He also works part-time as a mechanic. His parents, a cat mother and a dog father, appeared in the series finale and said that Lube got separated from them a long time ago. Also in the series finale, Lube is shown to have had a sister, who tries to marry Cat. Eddie the Pulverizer Eddie, a squirrel, (voiced by Dwight Schultz) is a Greaser wannabe with little red pieces of paper taped to the side of his head to look like red sideburns in hopes to be more like Cliff. He is always bruised up from getting punched, and from being used as a birdie in badminton, or a football. He wants to be an official Greaser very badly, but sadly lacks their number one requirement: being a dog. In “New Cat In Town“,he became the main antagonist. Randolph Grant Randolph (voiced by Billy West) is a trendy, suave cat who has an accent similar to Cary Grant. He first appears in the episode "CatDog's End". He'll try anything once, as long as it's terribly exciting and attention-getting. Randolph appears to be like a celebrity in his lifestyle. In "All About Cat", Randolph was hosting the musical awards banquet. In "The Lady is a Shriek", Randolph is the proud owner of "Randolph's Charm School and House of Beauty", to help turn girls into beautiful women with poise and etiquette. That's Randolph; a trend setting, rich and famous cat. He constantly says, "And I LOVE it!" Tallulah Tallulah (voiced by Maria Bamford) is an actress on whom Cat has an enormous crush. CatDog first met Tallulah during the musical "Abe Lincoln Superstar". Since then, she has become a major celebrity and good friend of Randolph's. Tallulah is forever searching for her soul mate that's "as loyal as a dog and as clever as a cat, who will take her in his arms and say 'Baby, you're the one!'" Mean Bob Mean Bob (voiced by Billy West) is a fictional super hero and Cat's ultimate hero. Having watched Mean Bob in movies, playing the video games and the toys, Cat is quite an expert on Mean Bob and how to do certain things like dodge meteors, fly and shoot at enemy ships, and battle "Salivians". Mean Bob has made appearances as an action figure, or actor, in "The Collector", "Spaced Out", "Dog Show", the Golden Hydrant Game, and the Saving Mean Bob game. Lola Caricola Lola Caricola is a Mexican Yellow-Bellied Whip-poor-will (voiced by Nika Frost) introduced in the third season. She is a zoologist, and CatDog's next-door neighbor. She gained a love of zoology while wrangling bulls on her family's ranch. Mervis & Dunlap Mervis (a pig) and Dunlap (a weasel) (both voiced by John Kassir) are CatDog's best friends and are often used as background characters. Dunlap appears to be the luckier of the two due to his fortunes, like getting a promotion at a job, in contrast to Mervis' misfortunes, such as getting into an accident because of the Greasers. A running gag throughout the series is that Mervis and Dunlap can sometimes be seen fighting. Mr. Sunshine Mr. Sunshine (voiced by Billy West) is a green shirtless creature with a tail and no apparent emotions. Very little is known about him or his species. Mom Mom is a blue Sasquatch with little blue hair, eyelashes, brownish lips, and gray and pink feet. She is the mother of CatDog and sometimes has the same personalities like Dog, but she still likes CatDog as their new son. Dad Dad is CatDog's adoptive father and Mom's husband. He is a frog with a big nose and Cat takes up after his side of the family, but still likes CatDog as their son after he and Mom were busy looking for them. Home video releases Seasons 1 and 2 (Episodes 1-40) are currently available in the iTunes Store. Season 1 is also available at Amazon Online Store. Crew Members *Peter Hannan: Executive Producer *Andy Rheingold: Staff Writer *Derek Drymon: Staff Writer, Supervising Director *Robert Porter: Staff Writer, Supervising Director, Creative Director *Steven Banks: Staff Writer *Dean Stefan: Story Editor *Sultan Pepper: Staff Writer *Andrew Gottlieb: Staff Writer *Vince Cheung & Ben Montanio: Staff Writers *Jon Ross: Staff Writer *Robert Lamoreaux: Staff Writer *John Crane: Staff Writer *Russ Mooney: Animation/Supervising Director *Scott Wood: Supervising Director, Storyboard Artist *Ken Kessel: Supervising Producer *Mario Piluso: Supervising Producer, Storyboard Director *Paul C. Fabela: Line Producer *Jennifer Pelphrey: Line Producer *Kimberli Karnatz: Production Manager, Line Producer *Alissa Diaz: Production Coordinator *Dave Warden: Production Coordinator *Angela Guajardo: Production Coordinator *Jay Spake: Production Assistant *Deborah George: Production Intern/Assistant, Character/Prop Clean-Up *Nikki Gayle: Production Assistant/Coordinator, Executive Assistant *Michael Robinson: Production Assistant/Coordinator *Carolyn Shaskin: Production Assistant, Executive Assistant *Linda Barry: Executive Assistant *Neil Martin: Script Coordinator *Finbarr O'Riordan: Script Coordinator *Paul Tibbitt: Character Designer *Zeus Cervas: Character Designer *Ed Acosta: Prop Designer, Storyboard Clean-Up *Bill Dunn: Prop Designer, Background Painter *Tina Girard: Prop Designer, Storyboard Clean-Up *Joseph Daniello: Prop Designer, Storyboard Clean-Up *Heath Cecere: Prop Designer, Character/Prop Clean-Up *Kim Martin: Prop Designer, Character/Prop Clean-Up *Dominic Orlando: Storyboard Director *Barrington Bunce: Storyboard Director *Chuck Klein: Storyboard Director *Gary Goldstein: Storyboard Director *Dan Povenmire: Storyboard Director *Gary Hoffman: Storyboard Director *Jordan Reichek: Storyboard Director *Kelly Kennedy: Storyboard Artist *Karen Heathwood: Storyboard Artist *Antoine Guilbaud: Storyboard Artist, Layout Artist *Vikki Barrett: Storyboard Clean-Up/Artist *David Bonanno: Storyboard Clean-Up *Steve Owen: Storyboard Clean-Up/Artist *Phillip Stapleton: Storyboard Clean-Up *Ysty Veluz: Storyboard Clean-Up *Erik Wiese: Storyboard Clean-Up/Artist *Octavio Rodriguez: Storyboard Clean-Up/Artist *Mike Smith: Storyboard Clean-Up/Supervisor *Robert Rosen: Storyboard Clean-Up *Pablo Solis: Storyboard Clean-Up *Paul Young: Storyboard Clean-Up/Artist *Eric Sanford: Storyboard Clean-Up *John Rosen: Storyboard Clean-Up *Sam Kirson: Layout Supervisor *Greg Michaelson: Layout Artist *Bill Flores: Layout Artist/Supervisor *Kenny Pittenger: Layout Artist *Olga Guerdjikova: Layout Artist/Supervisor *John Magness: Layout Artist *Charles Payne: Layout Artist *Jason Shultz: Layout Artist *Nick Jennings: Background Supervisor *Kit Boyce: Background Painter/Supervisor *Amy Reich: Background Painter *Alice Tsay-Park: Background Painter *Kathy Kim: Background Painter *Shelly Shingo: Background Painter *Honore Gauhier: Background Painter *Yvonne Cseko: Color Stylist *Cynthia Surage: Color Stylist *Deborah Bennett: Supervising Color Stylist *Alan Smart: Animation Director *George Chialtas: Animation Director *Brian Ray: Animation Director *Gary McCarver: Animation Director *Tim Long: Animation Director *Ron Myrick: Animation Director *Marlene May: Animation Director *Arne Wong: Animation Director *Nelson Recinos: Animation Director *Denis M. Hannigan: Original Music Gallery Nickelodeon Magazine October 1998 CatDog Peter Hannan interview pg 1.jpg|Creator Peter Hannan interviewed in Ooze News in Nickelodeon Magazine, October 1998 Nickelodeon Magazine October 1998 CatDog Peter Hannan interview pg 2.jpg|Creator Peter Hannan interviewed in Ooze News in Nickelodeon Magazine, October 1998 Nickelodeon magazine cover october 1998 catdog.jpg|Catdog on the cover of Nickelodeon Magazine, October 1998. CatDog Bubble gum print ad NickMag Jan Feb 2000.jpg|2000 Promotional bubble gum print ad. de:CatDog ru:Котопёс Category:Nicktoons Category:CatDog Category:Cancelled shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Comedy Category:1990s premieres Category:2000s endings